


Silence punctuated with voices

by desFraisesPartout



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout
Summary: Series of thoughts and feelings at different time in her life





	Silence punctuated with voices

**Author's Note:**

> Birdmen Week 2017  
> Day 3 - Voices / Orange

Silence. But not entirely. The cicadas pleasantly sing the joys of summer.

 

Voices. Warm but growing old. They talk about sweet nothings. It’s peaceful.

 

Voices. Unknown. They are being forceful. An agreement is made. A car is waiting outside.

 

Silence. Sanitized. White lab coats are taking notes. They mention some distant place.

 

Voices. Mostly foreign. Uneasiness fades in favor of new friendships.

 

Voice. Masculine and beaming with confidence. Shy looks and smiles are exchanged.

 

Silence. Sad. Separations are made and the setting changes, too often to take count.

 

Voices. New and young. Worn smiles try to give comfort, though temporary.

 

Voice. Radiant and unexpected. Heartening promises are shouted, herolike, from the sky.

 

Silence. Soothing. A summer breeze strokes faces, as wings flap vigorously, unrestrained.

 

Voices. Soft and murmured. Feeling are revealed. A warmth wraps two hearts.

 

Voice. Anxious. A dreadfully silent place welcomes the birds. Says it has a surprise for them.

 

 **CRIES**. Panicked. Cut. Pierced. Suffocated.

 

…

 

…

 

Silence. Heavy and painful. White lab coats carefully take notes on the other side of tempered glass.

 

Voice. Small. It boils like molten lava, **swearing to make them pay.**

 

 **Pay** for choking his laughs.

 **PAY** for smearing his smiles.

 **P A Y** for darkening his eyes.

 **P  A  Y** for burning out his light.

 

For le **a** ving he **r t** o **h** urt in **u** tte **r** silence.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> There a hand written version of this, the paper and pens used as a mean to attest the passage of time.  
> https://desfraisespartout.tumblr.com/post/167269161464/day-3-voices-orange-writing-this-proved-to


End file.
